


Starts with A Dream

by radcliffe_bass



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2012-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-12 00:59:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radcliffe_bass/pseuds/radcliffe_bass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione once told Harry that recurring dreams are the subconscious's way of reminding a person of his unresolved issues. When Harry meets the new French envoy to Britain and the diplomat's daughter - Harry really hates it when Hermione's right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starts with A Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt# 39: At the 8th yr leaving feast, Harry and Draco end up sneaking off to the forbidden forest together to talk about their unspoken feelings for each other. They end up having sex and promising to get together again later. Before they can make plans to see one another a month later, Draco disappears. He shows up several years later with a child and Harry suspects he might be the father...  
> Prompt Submitted By: hpfangirl71  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.  
> Warning(s): Swearing, Some references to MPREG, sexual situations and thoughts  
> Epilogue compliant? EWE  
> Author's Notes: Written for the 2012 harrydracompreg Mpreg Fest at Livejournal based on hpfangirl71's prompt. Betaed by niteshine and clover71 from Livejournal. All mistakes post beta are my own. Happy reading!

**I.**  
  
  
Waking up at three in the morning isn't new to Harry. His current work as an Auror makes him quite used to summons during the unholy hours of the day. Waking up at three in the morning from a very hot sexual dream involving Draco Malfoy -- now _that_ is something new.  
  
Not that sex and Draco Malfoy are new to Harry's life. It's the dreams of having sex with Draco Malfoy that is an alien subject for Harry and-- Oh, who is he kidding? There's nothing new with this situation. After all, it's been recurring for a few years now. Right around this time of the year, when Hogwarts usually celebrates their Leaving Feast, Harry dreams of Draco. And it fucking sucks because these dreams aren't really dreams, they're memories of that one night he shared with Draco years ago.  
  
Harry sighs and grimaces at the uncomfortable wetness in his pants. He knows he should move and clean himself up, but he's too lazy to get up from his comfortable bed. Besides, it's Saturday and way too early for any decent wizard or human being to leave the comforts of their bed. So Harry stays and ignores the sticky mess in his boxers and lets his mind ponder on what the recurring dreams mean. Hermione once told him that it's his subconscious's way of reminding - _more like mocking_ \- him that he still has unresolved issues with that person.  
  
Harry snorts. Yeah, unresolved issues. _Lots of unresolved issues,_ Harry thinks bitterly. And it irritates him to no end that after all these years; thoughts involving Draco Malfoy still make him feel like shit. Though no one can blame Harry if he feels that way. Besides, who wouldn't feel like crap if the person you've fallen in love with left without a trace after you admitted your feelings to him?  
  
Harry still remembers that day clearly. It's been embedded in his mind since then. Hell, he'd been thinking about it for a few months after Draco has left. Like playing it on repeat would help him understand what went wrong. Maybe it'll let him see the reason why Draco left after they promised to meet up and talk about their current situation. But there's nothing he can come up with. The whole confession was perfect; Draco even told him that Harry's feelings weren't unrequited. Even the unexpected (and not entirely unwelcome) sex that occurred was perfect. So he didn't quite understand then why a month later, after a series of returned owls, he found out that Malfoy Manor had been locked down and that the entire family had left the country to Merlin knows where.  
  
The flare of the _Floo_ connection ends Harry's musings. He turns to his fireplace and smiles when he sees the image of Ron's head. "Hey," Harry greets as he leaves his bed to kneel in front of the fireplace.  
  
"Again?" Ron asks which doesn't really surprise Harry. Ron's being more perceptive the past few years. Even though he still doesn't like Draco, Ron's more understanding about the dilemma Harry's in. He is Harry's best friend after all. Harry kind of likes this mature version of Ron.  
  
"Yeah," Harry answers, running his hand through his unruly black hair.  
  
"Don't worry. You'll get over it --" Ron says, and then pauses as if contemplating his words "--someday, hopefully."  
  
The corners of Harry's lips curve up into a smile. Even if it's evident that Ron doubts what he just said, Harry could easily see that Ron's trying his best to make Harry feel better. And he's grateful for that. "Thank you. I know it's hard to wake up this early for you."  
  
"It's nothing, mate. Besides, Hermione wants me to remind you about your appointment later," Ron says.  
  
"Tell her I didn't forget," Harry says and quirks an eyebrow when he realizes that Ron's staring at him with a weird expression on his face. Like his friend wants to tell him something but is having second thoughts about spilling his guts out. "Something bothering you, mate?"  
  
"No." Ron shakes his then gives Harry a wary smile. "Just... try to keep your calm today, okay? I don't think the combined power of Hermione's position in the Ministry and your reputation as Harry Potter will have any weight if you lash out at the French envoy."  
  
"Why would I--?" Harry didn't get to finish his question because Ron has cut off their connection. Ron's behavior piques his interest but quenching his curiosity is so not worth Hermione's wrath when he turns up late at their meeting place. So Harry doesn't dwell on it much as he goes on with his morning routine. Little does he know that Ron has valid reasons for giving that advice.  
  
  
 **II.**  
  
  
Draco considers himself lucky. Yes, his family has been living in France for the last five years - with the first three years spent in _exiled_ status as punishment for their war crimes. Yes, the war reparations have placed a considerable yet manageable dent in the Malfoy fortune. And yes, the punishment has nipped the budding romance (if you could call a one night stand that) between him and Harry. Harry's probably cursing his existence at this moment, but Draco can't bring himself to care. Okay, maybe a little, it's Harry Potter he's referring to after all.  
  
However, Draco still thinks Lady Luck favours him. Not a lot of people can say that they enjoyed their time during exile. Why shouldn't he? He's living in France with his Malfoy relatives. His parents were able to put up a business that made up for the monetary loss they had with the war reparations. Draco's career is flourishing; he's the French envoy that'll be assigned to the British Wizarding community for the next three years. His sex life, really, sex life - his job doesn't give him the leisure of finding time for deeper relationships - is great.  
  
And most of all, he has Lissa, his precious bundle of joy; the unexpected but definitely welcome addition to their family; his precious daughter who has her grandparents wrapped around her manipulative elegant fingers. Even if her other father is no other than Harry Potter, Lucius still dotes on her. Although, Lucius conveniently forgets who Lissa's other father is whenever his four-year-old granddaughter asks him about it.  
  
Speaking of which, Draco hasn't seen his daughter since he woke up. He wonders what the little terror has been up to. Even if Lissa has been raised by his family, some of her traits are so un-Malfoy-like that Draco only attributes these to her other father. Lissa may have inherited the Malfoy's blond hair, not the platinum shade though, more like a dark blonde colour but her eyes, _her eyes,_ they are definitely Harry's eyes. From the colour and shade, up to the way they twinkle whenever she has something mischievous up her sleeve.  
  
And that bundle of exhausting energy and curiosity she possesses, definitely from Harry. Draco's a well-behaved child, thank you very much. Draco can't count the ways Lissa's recklessness has made him nervous and anxious, and how many healing spells he'd cast all throughout the Terrible Two stage. Yes, Lissa's not the usual Malfoy, even if her birth certificate clearly shows that's her last name.  
  
She's acting more and more like Harry as the days go by. And Draco's dreading the day that Harry finds out about her.  
  
  
 **III.**  
  
  
Harry's nervous. He can't explain why but his instincts are telling him that this meeting will not bode well. For whom, he has no idea. But ever since he has stepped foot inside the French diplomat's residence, that niggling feeling at the pit of his stomach hasn't stop. It doesn't help that Hermione keeps on sending wary glances his way.  
  
"Is there something on my face, Hermione?" Harry asks.  
  
"N-nothing," Hermione replies and clears her throat. "Your face is clean, why do you ask?"  
  
Harry pretends not to notice Hermione's stutter and simply shrugs. Something's bothering Hermione and if by the reaction he's seen, it more likely than not, involves him somehow. He's about to speak again when a high pitched squeal and the sound of running interrupt him. He turns towards the direction of the sound and sees something like a blond blur approaching him. Harry never had the chance to pull his wand as whatever's approaching him collides with him and knocks him backward.  
  
Harry closes his eyes as he feels himself falling and mentally prepares himself for the pain that the impact with the floor will bring. So he's a little surprised and relieved when his body meets something soft instead of the hard ground. Someone, most probably Hermione (thank Merlin for his friend's fast reflex), must have cast a Cushioning Charm to save him.  
  
"I'm sorry. Mister, mister... please don't be dead, Papa will scold me if you die. Please, please be alive, Mister." Harry hears a loud voice half begging and half rambling. Whoever knocked him down is definitely human and by the sound of the voice and size of the body weighing him down - the body belongs to a little girl. Harry takes a deep breath to calm his nerves and slowly opens his eyes to take a look at the girl's face. Harry gasps at what he sees. Harry can't believe it; he blinks to make sure that he's not dreaming. The face that's looking at him curiously screams Draco Malfoy, but the eyes, the little girl's eyes - they're his Mother's eyes - definitely, absolutely, a hundred percent, Harry's eyes.  
  
"Mom," Harry whispers and the little girl laughs at him.  
  
"Silly Mister, that's not my name. My name's Lily Narcissa Malfoy, and, oh thank you! You're not dead, but oh no! Papa'll be mad at Lissa, that's me, Papa and Grandmama and Grandfather calls me Lissa because they say my name's a mo - a mou - a mont - i don't know how to say it. But they say my name's too long. It's not Lissa's fault, Mister, Papa gave me a long name. And--"  
  
Lissa's ramblings are cut off by a familiar voice calling her. "Papa!" Lissa shouts and gets off Harry. Harry sits up and turns towards the voice he knows so well. Suddenly, everything makes sense: Ron's warnings, Hermione's behaviour and that nervous feeling he had earlier.  
  
Because standing in front of Harry, with his arms around Lissa, is the one person Harry never thought he will see again - Draco Malfoy.  
  
  
 **IV.**  
  
  
"Aren't you getting dizzy?"  
  
Draco startles and stops his pacing upon hearing Harry's voice. Draco knows that once Harry sees Lissa up close, Harry will confront him and demand for the truth. The contemplating and longing looks that Harry's been throwing at Lissa's direction during the meeting are proof of that. Even if Harry didn't show any inclination of talking to Draco earlier, Draco knew then that Harry will be back soon. He just didn't realize that 'soon' would be 'now'.  
  
Draco mentally counts to ten before turning around to face Harry. He puts on his professional smile, the one that's reserved for people he's not really in the mood to talk to. "Mr. Potter, I thought you already left, did you leave something behind?"  
  
"Stop patronizing me, Draco. You know why I'm here," Harry says through clenched teeth.  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about, Potter. Care to enlighten me?"  
  
"Lissa's our child. Yours and mine," Harry states, making Draco's heart beat faster at the certainty in Harry's voice.  
  
"What makes you think so? Don't be stupid, Potter. Men can't get pregnant. Just because her eyes are green, doesn't mean--"  
  
"Don't fucking lie to me, Draco! Muggle men can't get pregnant, but wizards can. Through potions or genetics. I'm not stupid so don't you bloody lie to me!" Harry's face is red and he's clenching his fists so tight that Draco takes a step back.  
  
"I--" Draco wants to refute Harry's words but one look at Harry's angry expression makes Draco change his mind. He plops down at the nearest chair in defeat. "What do you want me to say? Yes, Lissa's your daughter. Our family has the _Carrier_ gene. I found out I was pregnant two months after we were exiled to France."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant? Wait… exiled?" Harry asks.  
  
"Oh please, don't pretend you didn't know. I sent you an owl, asking you to meet me that day, after the verdict was given. I waited for you for five bloody hours, but you never came. I sent you three more letters after I found out I was pregnant but you never replied. And you're asking me why I didn't tell you?" Draco says, eyes narrowing in anger.  
  
"Draco, I--"  
  
"No!" Draco cuts Harry off. "You had your chance, Potter. I've waited five years for you but you chose not to acknowledge Lissa's existence. So, don't pin the blame on me!"  
  
"I swear, I didn't receive any-- bloody hell!" Harry curses when the door opens and he's interrupted once again. He turns just in time to see Charlie Weasley walking in.  
  
Draco can practically hear the imaginary wheels inside his head turning as an idea forms.  
  
"Hey, Draco! I heard you--" Charlie never finishes the sentence because he soon has an armful of Draco kissing him as if Draco's life depends on it.  
  
"Oh wow, hold on little dragon. I knew you missed me but… Hey, Harry!" Charlie grins when he notices Harry. "What're you doing here, mate? Are you joining us for lunch?"  
  
"No," Draco answers for Harry. "Mister Potter is actually on his way out. He forgot his coat when he accompanied Secretary Granger-Weasley earlier."  
  
"This isn't over, Draco." Draco shivers at the hard look that Harry directs at him before Harry _Disapparates_ in the middle of the room, leaving Draco and a confused Charlie behind.  
  
  
 **V.**  
  
  
To say that Harry's angry is an understatement. He's pissed off -- no, furious, livid, irate… whatever synonym he could possibly think of that translates to _fucking mad_. How _dare_ Draco accuse _him_ of running from his responsibilities? Draco doesn't have the right to keep his daughter's existence from him! And what's with this crap about being exiled in France? And damn it! Why did Draco need to kiss Charlie in front of him?  
  
Didn't Draco know that that kiss broke Harry's heart?  
  
 _Obviously, he didn't._ Harry's subconscious mockingly reminds him and that makes him stop in his tracks. At the thought, Harry feels faint so he plops down on the nearest chair. He hates to admit that even after all these years, Draco could still affect him so much.  
  
 _I guess Hermione's right huh?_ Harry muses. _Dreams and unresolved issues; lots of unresolved issues._  
  
He takes a deep breath, letting his anger subside. It wouldn't do him any good if his magic gets out of control and destroys his study. But then the _Floo_ connection to his study flares to life and Hermione and Ron step out of the fireplace and Harry feels his anger flare up again.  
  
 _Don't pretend you don't know… sent an owl… never came… sent letters… no reply…_ Harry unconsciously remembers Draco's accusations and then Harry's body seems to move in its own accord. The next thing he knows, he's pointing his wand threateningly at Ron's neck and Hermione's trying to get him off of Ron whom Harry has currently pinned against the wall.  
  
"Whoa! Harry, mate. Calm down--"  
  
"Where is it? The letters, where'd you hide them?" Harry growls, ignoring Hermione's pleas to let Ron go.  
  
"What letters?" Ron asks.  
  
"The letters that Draco sent but I never received. We're the only ones living here during those months so don't fucking deny--" Harry doesn't finish because he hears someone shout _Petrificus Totalus_ and _Wingardium Leviosa_ before his whole world turns black.  
  
  
 **VI.**  
  
  
When Harry regains consciousness, the first few things he notices is that he's lying on his study's couch and someone who awfully looks like Lucius Malfoy is sitting contentedly on Harry's really comfortable (Harry can attest to that) high-backed office chair.  
  
This prompts Harry to think that he's probably dreaming, because there's no way in the existence of magic would Lucius Malfoy willingly sit in Harry's study, right?  
  
"Wrong, Mister Potter. I am indeed, albeit reluctantly, sitting inside your study waiting for you to wake up," Lucius says.  
  
Harry groans. Just his fucking luck. He probably said those words out loud.  
  
Harry takes his time sitting up, subtly placing his hand inside his side pocket where he keeps his wand and slightly panics when he finds nothing there. Though Harry knows that Lucius Malfoy will never do anything stupid like attacking Harry inside his own house with his friends around, it still doesn't hurt to be prepared. Constant vigilance, as what Mad-Eye Moody taught them.  
  
"Now that I'm awake. I guess you'll tell me why you're here?" Harry asks.  
  
Harry feels himself getting goose bumps at the way Lucius looks at him, like Lucius is having second thoughts at telling Harry whatever is on his mind. Harry wishes he can leave but a part of him is quite curious to hear the reason why Lucius is here.  
  
After a long agonizing silence, Lucius finally speaks up. "I want you to; for lack of a better word - _woo_ \- my son, Draco."  
  
Harry's jaw drops, and he's pretty sure he resembles a fish out of water with the way he's closing and opening his mouth. He just hates that Lucius Malfoy manages to make him look stupid.  
  
"As much as it amuses me to see you resemble a fish, Mister Potter," Lucius says, the slight twitch of his lips the only indication that he does find Harry's facial expression amusing. "We have much more important things to discuss."  
  
"Why?" Harry asks, his mind debating whether he finds the request amusing or downright absurd.  
  
"Because between you and Weasley, I'd rather have you as my… _son-in-law_ ," Lucius replies, his nose scrunching at the last three words, like he had smelled something and found it irrefutably disgusting.  
  
"That's a pretty shallow reason if you ask me."  
  
"That's the reason why I didn't ask for your opinion," Lucius retorts, leaving the chair and moving towards Harry's direction. Harry stands up as well and meets Lucius' glare as they stood facing each other.  
  
"Listen to me, Mister Potter because this is the first and last time you'll hear this from me," Lucius begins glaring hard at Harry. "I may be asking for your help, but that doesn't mean that I have changed my ideals and beliefs. I will hold on to those teachings until my last breath. My reasons may be shallow as you have said and my choices may look like the wrong ones for you, but it's not for me, because I _believe_ them. Much like I can't brand my ideas onto your stubborn minds, you can't shove your beliefs down my throat and simply accept them. I will never change my stance but I am willing to compromise and find a common ground to agree on, for my family. Because family is important for me - and as much as it pains me to admit - you have the ability to make Draco and Lissa happy. And I'm willing to fight and stay out of the way to see that happen. But if your own set of bigotry will prove to be detrimental to my cause, _forget it_. I have no qualms letting Draco go on with his foolish plan and rest assured I won't regret a thing."  
  
If Harry was glaring at Lucius earlier, he's now staring at him in disbelief. Lucius must have a lot of nerve to say those things to Harry. And is it weird that for some reason, what Lucius said makes sense to Harry? Maybe Harry's cursed or getting crazy, because the words that spill out of his mouth are, "but Draco doesn't want me. He doesn't believe I didn't receive his letters."  
  
"The infamous letters, yes, we are aware of that. My wife, Narcissa, told us what those letters were, after Mrs. Granger-Weasley enlightened us as to why you had her husband pinned to the wall," Lucius explains when Harry narrows his eyes in suspicion.  
  
"You casted those spells," Harry accuses.  
  
"I did and it was… amusing."  
  
"Glad to be your entertainment," Harry says sarcastically.  
  
"You need to work on your sarcasm if you want to keep our dinner table talk entertaining," Lucius remarks. "And to answer your question to Weasley earlier, the letters are inside the Malfoy files archive in the Ministry. Apparently, the Ministry placed some charm on any correspondence coming from any Malfoy or person in exile for that matter, to be routed to their Ministry files. As soon as the verdict of exile was given, the charm took effect. Mrs. Granger-Weasley and Narcissa are on their way to the Ministry to collect them since the provisions of our sentence have already been met."  
  
"Oh Merlin! I almost killed Ron for that." Harry pales at the thought.  
  
"Ah yes, the famous Potter temper. We need to work on that if you want to integrate yourself in our household."  
  
"We don't even know if your plan will work. Wait, you do have a plan, right?" Harry asks.  
  
"I do," Lucius says and smiles when he hears knocking on the door. "But before we dwell deeper into that, I believe there's someone you should formally meet. Come in."  
  
Harry looks on curiously as the door opens and gasps when he sees Lissa enter the room with Ron. Ron raises an eyebrow at his direction silently asking if everything's good, to which Harry returns with a slight nod.  
  
Harry quickly turns his attention back to his daughter who runs to Lucius, babbling something about cakes and Ron and Kreacher? Harry isn't sure, but whatever it is sure makes Lissa happy, as her smile makes the whole room light up in Harry's eyes. And Harry feels himself tearing up, making it harder to breathe because he desperately wants to gather his daughter - _his daughter_ \- in his arms and never let her go. But he can't because she doesn't have any idea who he is.  
  
"And then Kreacher. Oh! Mister, mister, I know you!" Lissa says excitedly.  
  
Harry's heart jumps when Lissa acknowledges his presence. Harry kneels on the ground when Lissa approaches him and does a small curtsy. "Hello, Mister. Why do you look sad?"  
  
"Do I look sad? I'm not, I'm very happy right now," Harry says, his voice cracking.  
  
Lissa tilts her head, seemingly confused at Harry's words and Harry can't help but chuckle because she looks so adorable. "O-kay. Umm, hey Mister, do you know Kreacher's Master? I'm looking for him because Kreacher said his Master's name is Harry Potter. That's my Daddy's name, you know. It's true! I'm not lying, that's what Papa told me when I asked. I want to see if he's my Daddy, because Grandmama gave me this yesterday." Lissa points at the locket she's wearing. "Grandmama said if my Daddy touches the locket it'll open and I get to see the pictures inside. Do you know where he is? Please, Mister, I want to see the pictures inside."  
  
"May I take a look at the locket?" Harry asks, his voice trembling.  
  
"Sure, Mister… I forgot, I don't know your name, silly Lissa." Lissa giggles as she hands the locket to Harry and Harry sees her eyes widen in surprise when the locket immediately lights up.  
  
Harry smiles when he hears a soft 'click' and quickly opens it, His smile widens when he sees a picture of Draco holding a newborn Lissa on one side of the heart-shaped locket. He grimaces when he sees a miniature picture of himself, which he's pretty sure, was taken from the 'Most Wanted' poster during the Second Wizarding War, at the other side. He's also pretty sure that this is Lucius' fault. A quick glance towards Lucius, who has a smirk across his face, confirms his suspicions.  
  
Harry reverts his attention back to Lissa, who looks like she's not sure what she's supposed to do. So he hands the open locket back to her and says, "You're a very pretty baby, Lissa. I'm so glad to finally meet you. I'm Harry Potter."  
  
"Daddy?" Lissa asks in a small voice, and that's enough for Harry to take her in his arms.  
  
"My pretty, pretty, baby girl. Daddy's never gonna let you go again," Harry whispers in Lissa's ear as he tightens his hold on her. "I promise." And Harry's going to make sure of that.  
  
  
 **VII.**  
  
  
There are three things that Draco hates the most. One would be when things never go his way. He is an only child after all and his parents spoiled him rotten. Is it even a wonder why he gets pissed off when he doesn't get what he wants?  
  
Another would be when people assume that they can run his life for him. Though most of the time his parents' interventions are more helpful than not. Like right now, seeing Lissa this happy makes him happy as well. He still hasn't completely forgiven what his parents did to him, but he has to be honest, letting Lissa know who her other father is seems good for her. If only it doesn't involve Harry being at their house all the time.  
  
Which brings him to the last thing that Draco hates the most: being second best to Potter. He's been there, done that, and it sucks. He thought he was over that when he had graduated from Hogwarts, _but nooo!_ Harry has to incorporate himself into their lives now that Lissa knows who he is.  
  
Okay, so maybe it's only fair that they're trying to make up for lost time. But damn it! He misses his baby girl so much and it sucks seeing her practically with Harry everyday while he's relegated to just seeing her when Harry's going home. He misses the days when Papa's the center of her life.  
  
"Galleon for your thoughts?" Harry asks Draco while sitting at the space beside him on the sofa, Harry's body dangerously close to Draco's.  
  
"I have enough, thank you very much," Draco says and subtly scoots to his right to give some space between them. Harry, the arrogant prick, doesn't seem to take the hint because he follows Draco until Draco's trapped between the couch's armrest and Harry.  
  
"Hmmm, this is comfy," Harry sighs as he rests his head on Draco's shoulders and Harry's hands link together at Draco's right hip, effectively trapping Draco in the circle of Harry's embrace.  
  
And there lies Draco's problem with Harry. Ever since Harry became the head of Draco's security team, on his Father's (yes, Lucius Malfoy, weird right?) request, Harry's acting really weird around Draco. He's always touching him and flirting with Draco. However, Harry hasn't made it clear if he's trying to get together with Draco. In fact, he even told Draco he's happy that Draco has Charlie, and then proceeds on flirting with Draco.  
  
It frustrates Draco to no end, because damn it! Having Harry's body feels so right, and it kills him that he can't reciprocate. Damn, stupid Black and Malfoy pride! Why did he have to inherit both?  
  
"I'm not your personal pillow, Potter. And you're heavy," Draco complains but doesn't make a move to leave. In fact, Draco finds himself leaning towards Harry's body heat… which makes him happy - no, horrified, yes definitely horrified. _Hmmm… Harry's right, this is comfy. Oh crap, Merlin, not comfy, not comfy, irritating, uncomfortable… Harry smells really good…_  
  
"Where's Lissa?" Draco asks, trying to distract himself from his current line of thoughts.  
  
"In her room, the fishing trip was tiring," Harry replies, obviously stifling a yawn.  
  
"Looks like she's not the only one," Draco says.  
  
"She's a handful," Harry says and burrows his face in the crook of Draco's neck. He feels Harry take a deep breath.  
  
"Are you smelling me?"  
  
"Yeah, you smell so good." Harry takes another deep breath. "And comfy, can I keep you?"  
  
Draco stiffens at Harry's words and is about to reply when he feels Harry's body slacken. Draco has a feeling that Harry's fallen asleep and his assumption is confirmed when he hears Harry's soft snores. Draco tries to move but Harry's grip only tightens, keeping Draco in place. So, Draco gives up and just maneuvers both their bodies in as comfortable a position he can find on the couch.  
  
 _Well, if you can't beat them, join them._ Hopefully, they don't wake up later with back pains from the not-really-comfortable-couch-nap.  
  
  
 **VIII.**  
  
  
When Harry first agreed to Lucius' plan, he had to admit that he had doubts about the plan's effectiveness. After all, Lucius Malfoy planned it, and most of the time, Lucius' plans flop big time. However, looking at the way Draco's glaring daggers at Harry's 'date', Harry is glad that he listened to Lucius, again.  
  
Draco's on a date with Charlie tonight, and Harry's been irate all evening when he had learned about it. It isn't until Lucius points out that two people could play the game that Harry realizes there's no point sulking at home.  
  
So Harry goes to George and asks him if he wants to hang out with him and if he still has those _Glamour_ potions his joke shop sells. So this is how Harry finds himself inside the same restaurant where Charlie and Draco are dining, opposite a _Glamoured_ and flirty-as-part-of-the-plan George opposite him.  
  
"Is it working?" George asks him and Harry nods. "What's Draco doing now?"  
  
Harry steals a glance at their table and frowns when he sees that Draco's chair is now beside Charlie's. Charlie and Draco's heads are bowed close, deep in conversation. What are they talking about? Oh, what Harry would give to be a fly on the wall nearest their table.  
  
Harry's eyes narrows and his frown deepens when Draco throws his head back in laughter, exposing his long pale neck that Harry so wants to mark for his own.  
  
"I take it from that frown, it's not working that well, eh?"  
  
Harry shakes his head and leans forward closing the distance between him and George. Harry knows that from a distance, it looks like they're kissing and he chances a glance at Draco's table once more. Harry smirks when he sees the way that Draco openly huffs at their direction. _Guess you're not that unaffected after all eh, Draco?_  
  
  
 **IX.**  
  
  
 _This needs to stop,_ Draco tells himself as he finds his gaze following the path that little bead of sweat trailing from Harry's neck to his torso before disappearing at the waistline of Harry's shorts. Damn, Harry's body looks good. Harry looks good naked. NAKED! Oh Merlin, Harry's naked, not good.  
  
"See something you like?" Harry teases.  
  
"N-no," Draco squeaks and clears his throat. "In your dreams, Potter."  
  
"My dreams always include you. Want to take pity on me and make it come true?" Harry sidles up next to him and takes a deep breath. "You always smell _delicious_ , Draco."  
  
"And you stink, Potter." Draco retorts.  
  
Draco can't help but shiver when Harry leans down and whispers, "You like me naked and sweaty."  
  
Draco's breath hitches at the image his traitorous mind comes up with. And Harry, the egomaniac, winks at him before leaving. Draco swears Harry's going to be the death of him someday.  
  
  
 **X.**  
  
  
"Daddy?"  
  
Harry turns his attention from the book he's reading towards Lissa, who is standing by the door of his room. "Can't sleep?" Harry asks and Lissa nods before taking few hesitant steps towards his bed. Harry waits until his daughter's standing by the foot of his bed.  
  
"I think there's a monster in my closet and Papa's not yet here," Lissa says and shyly glances at the empty space beside Harry.  
  
Harry smiles and pats the space beside him. "Would you like to stay with Daddy until Papa gets home?"  
  
"Yes!" Lissa squeals in delight and climbs eagerly on the bed. Harry helps her settle down before going back to reading his book.  
  
"Something bothering you, princess?" Harry asks after some time. He can't concentrate on his reading as he feels Lissa staring at him intently.  
  
"Daddy… you, Lissa and Papa are family, right?"  
  
Harry's brows furrow in confusion. "Yes, why do you ask, princess?"  
  
"Because," Lissa bites her lower lip and looks at Harry hesitantly. "Grandfather and Grandmama stay in one room at night and they are family with Papa. You and Papa stay at different rooms, doesn't that mean we're not family?"  
  
Harry's jaw drops at his daughter's question. The reasoning and logic seems simple and a little silly, but Harry doesn't seem to have an answer for it. "Uh, princess, it's like this--"  
  
"Looks like someone's out of bed past her bedtime." Harry hears Draco say and Harry has never been so grateful for the interruption.  
  
Lissa jumps out of bed and runs towards Draco and gives Draco a big hug while she rambles on how her day went -- the question all forgotten.  
  
  
 **XI.**  
  
  
Two days. Two long, frustrating days have passed since Draco heard Lissa ask Harry that family question. The family question that Draco's been asking himself ever since Harry came back into their lives. The one question that he never had the courage to ask out loud.  
  
The sound of footsteps approaching the kitchen ends Draco's musings.  
  
"Hey," Harry greets him before grabbing a glass and fills it with water.  
  
Draco nods and internally wishes that Harry would leave him be. Unfortunately, Harry does the exact opposite and sits at the chair beside him. Draco chooses to ignore Harry, hoping that for once, Harry will take the hint. But, well, Harry's never been good at reading people's actions, or maybe Harry simply chooses to disregard it when it comes to Draco.  
  
"Long day?" Harry asks.  
  
Draco nods and leaves it at that.  
  
"Are you thinking about it?" Harry asks.  
  
"Always," Draco says and looks at Harry straight in the eye. "Are we? A family, that is." _Am I part of the family you're thinking of?_  
  
"Always," Harry replies and leans forward to give him a kiss in the forehead, "even if you don't want it to be." And Harry leaves before Draco can reply.  
  
Draco's gaze follows the outline of Harry's retreating figure with regret. Harry's wrong, because that's the one thing that Draco wishes the most - for them to become a real family.  
  
  
 **XII.**  
  
  
"Daddy!"  
  
Harry carefully places the bouquet of roses on the nearest table before he kneels to catch Lissa in his arms. "How's my princess doing?"  
  
"What's that?" Lissa asks, pointing at the bouquet instead of answering his question.  
  
"Roses for Papa," Harry answers as he adjusts Lissa's position on his hips, securing an arm under her before picking up the bouquet then he continues walking towards the living room.  
  
Today is the day that Harry's going to officially make a move to win Draco's heart and he wants to make a very good impression. He just hopes that Draco doesn't think rose bouquets are too feminine or that Harry giving him flowers means that Harry thinks he's the girl in the relationship. Because there's no way in Merlin's name Harry thinks that way. Draco's all male and Harry absolutely loves it.  
  
Speaking of Draco…. "Where's your Papa?" Harry asks Lissa.  
  
"In his room, but we can't disturb them. Grandmama says so."  
  
"Them, really?"  
  
"Uh-huh, Papa and Uncle Charlie. Grandmama says Lissa can't interrupt their playtime. Do Daddies have playtime like Lissa?" Lissa asks.  
  
 _Playtime? No fucking way! Keep calm, keep calm. Make sure Lissa's nowhere near you and Draco's room first_. Harry carefully puts Lissa back on her feet and hands the bouquet to her. "Princess, can you ask Grandmama for something to place these? I'll go tell Papa I have something for him."  
  
"But Grandmama said we're not allowed to disturb."  
  
"Lissa's not allowed because it's a grown-up thing. Daddy's allowed because he's grown-up, okay?"  
  
"O-kay," Lissa agrees even if by the tone of her voice, Harry knows she doesn't quite believe him.  
  
Harry's relieved when Lissa finally takes the bouquet and leaves. As soon as he's sure that Lissa's far enough, Harry sprints towards Draco's room, wand at the ready. He casts a complex unlocking spell when he reaches Draco's door.  
  
Harry immediately pushes the door open, startling the occupants inside. Harry grabs Draco's hand and drags him towards the bed, ignoring Draco's protest, and he shouts at Charlie to 'fucking leave the room.'  
  
"Let me go, you fucking brute!" Draco shouts as he tries to escape from Harry's tight grip. "That hurts!" Draco complains when he falls backward after Harry throws him on the bed.  
  
Harry doesn't give Draco a chance to recover as he quickly moves to cover Draco's body with his own, letting his full weight keep Draco in place, before leaning over and kissing him. Draco gasps and Harry takes advantage, letting his tongue explore Draco's mouth, forcing, coaxing him to kiss back. And Harry groans when Draco finally, _finally_ kisses him back.  
  
They continue kissing until the lack of air becomes a problem and they're forced to separate. Harry rests his forehead against Draco's and takes deep calming breaths. He savors the moment, wishing for it to last.  
  
"You're heavy," Draco says after some amount of time passes and Harry has no choice but to move.  
  
Harry plops down beside Draco and pulls Draco close, encircling his arms around Draco's waist. Draco feels so right in his arms, like he belongs there - no, Draco does belong there, here, with him and he'll be damned if he's going to let him go again. "You need to break if off with Charlie."  
  
"There's nothing to break off." Draco looks at him and smiles sheepishly. "Uh, Charlie's my cousin's boyfriend. I was helping Charlie plan their vacation. He wants to surprise him."  
  
"Charlie's pretending to be your boyfriend."  
  
"Something like that," Draco says, his cheeks bright red from embarrassment.  
  
"I should be mad at you for playing me," Harry says, kissing the tip of Draco's nose.  
  
"But you're not, right?" Draco asks hesitantly.  
  
"I'm not," Harry agrees. "Because I finally have you."  
  
"Can you be any cheesier, Harry?" Draco rolls his eyes, as if irritated but the smile on his lips says otherwise.  
  
"Mine," Harry says as he bestows butterfly kisses on Draco's face.  
  
"Yours," Draco agrees. "Are we… a family?"  
  
"Always," Harry replies, sealing the promise with a gentle kiss.  
  
  
 **FIN.**


End file.
